Okami Kuro
Okami Kuro (大神黒 Kuro Okam''i), also known as Kamiku by '''Saitou Kasai '''is a college student in Class 2-B of Silver Tail College. He is the protagonist of Chaos 5. Appearance Okami is a man of average height, with a slim thin but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He has short, combed curly brown hair that curls to the side. His eyes are long thin dots, and are blue with a hue of yellow in color. At college, he wears the standard S.T uniform without his earned black pads on the shoulders. Underneath his blazer, he wears a white collared shirt with the red bow-tie. He wears knee high black boots over his blue pants. Personality Okami is a very confident, helpful, and polite guy, frequently determined and supportive during even the darkest times. He can also be described as a go lucky fun person to be around, despite his lack of intelligence in the understanding of 'meme's. Due to past drama with his childhood best friend '''Saito Kasai', he became insecure, timid, and quiet during his pre-teen/teenage years. However, after being accepted into S.T College, making new friends in the 4 out of 5 semesters, Kuro turned into a more confident and brave person, eventually developing leadership skills. Additionally, Kuro is a quite diligent, intelligent and strong-willed student. He is skilled in combat after dedicating his free time (before joining college) to work out in the gym. Okami is a caring, loving person and doesn't hesitate to rescue anyone in the face of danger, no matter their species. Okami is a irrational thinker most of the time, he takes some time to analyze the situation but most of the time ends up doing things without thinking twice. Okami posses a heroic, leadership spirit in which has lead to many friendships and respect among his peers. Okami occasionally has a second harsh side to him, which blossomed from his Blessing. This typically shows up when he uses his other ''Blessing. This side of him makes him act more impulsive and brash, being rather out of control and a danger to anyone within his range, and also with a strong desire for chaos and harmful intentions. He admits he has no control over this side of him when activating his other Blessing, which is why he chooses to keep it hidden and not resort to use it even during hard combat. Ability Okami can stretch any part of his limbs for up to 20 miles, though in consequence his limbs gets sore depending on how long and much he stretches. As mentioned before, Okami posses a secondary power, labeling him a hybrid, in which is rare among the Anivesel community. Position Okami's current position/level in his college ranks up to a ''7.0''. In which is the highest rank currently, in ''his class. Okami was gifted two black shoulder pads after ranking his 7.0 during his 4th semester. (currently, now) However, after receiving them, Okami refused to present them. Even after being pressured by his friends and classmates to present them, Okami still claims he will never place them on his shoulder.